Horny Hogwarts
by OmegaRupee
Summary: Everyone has sex. Everyone. Multiple pairings. Not suitable for people under eighteen. Explicit language.


A/N I do not own the rights to Harry Potter and highly doubt J K Rowling would approve of this story. Quick warning: there will be sex. Lots of it. Any HP character will be used with any pairing. This is set in fifth year. Please ask for any pairings you want.

HermioneXDildo

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger. I am Remus Lupin. I'm here to collect Hermione."

Hermione and Remus flooed to 12 Grimauld Place and were greeted by Sirius Black. "Hey, Hermione. You're sharing a room with Ginny. Go upstairs, second door on the right. Moony, Order meeting."

Sirius and Remus both entered a room on the ground floor. Hermione went upstairs and entered the room that Sirius had indicated. "Ooh yeah! Oh SHIT! Hermione, what the fuck?!" Ginny leapt off the bed and hid her naked body behind her bed.

"I'm sorry! Why are you naked?"

"Why the fuck do you think? Shut the door and come in. Chuck us my bra, would'ya?" Hermione did so. "My brothers flooed home for a game of Quidditch and I knew there was an Order meeting on; I was masturbating. By the way, if you ever wanna use my dildo, go for it. Just make sure to cast _Scourgify_ on it afterwards. Lock the door, though."

"We're not allowed to use magic outside of school and I don't do... That."

"This house is under so many protective wards that the Ministry don't know if you use magic here. And why not?"

"Because... It's dirty."

"Whatever. If you change your mind, it's under my bed. As well as some issues of Guys with Brooms."

"What's 'Guys with Brooms'?"

"A porn magazine for witches. I found 'em in Tonks' room. Don't think she's noticed they're missing yet."

"You stole magazines off of Tonks?! Stealing's illegal! Who's Tonks?"

"Order member and I didn't steal 'em. I just borrowed 'em without permission. If she asks for 'em back, then I'll give 'em back."

At 1AM, Hermione couldn't sleep. She knew about porn from the boys. She'd overheard Harry telling Ron about the time he found Dudley's stash. He'd also found some weed, but ignored it. She imagined that a porn magazine for witches would feature guys in varying states of undress. And, since it was magical, they would be moving. She was too inquisitive. She had to know what it was like. And she'd be lying to herself if she said she'd never thought about masturbation.

After checking that Ginny was still asleep, she snuck out of bed and looked under Ginny's bed. She found three magazines and a rubber penis about 10 inches long. She assumed that this was what a dildo looked like. She glanced at the front cover of one of the magazines. On it was a man in tight underwear standing with a broomstick between his legs and a wand behind his ear. Hermione was transfixed by the bulge at the mans crotch. She couldn't take her eyes off it. "If you're gonna wank, can you go to the bathroom?" Hermione looked up in shock. Ginny was smirking down at her. Evidently she has just been pretending to be asleep. "And make sure to use Privacy Charms; my mum'll kill me if she finds out I have those."

"I-I-I-"

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone."

Hermione blushed hard before grabbing the porn mags and the dildo and rushing to the bathroom, making sure not to wake anyone up, especially the portrait of Walburga Black.

She closed the door carefully. " _Privatus Sepositus_. _Colloportus_." Hermione looked at all three magazines. She opened the first one she looked at. On the first page was a pair of wizards having sex. Hermione dropped the magazine in shock. She had expected men in very little clothing, maybe an erect penis, but not blare the homosexual behaviour. She had nothing against gay people, but she hadn't expected to see it on the first page. She looked down at the dropped magazine. It had opened on another page. A man was stroking his erection. Hermione stared at his penis. 'Oh God!' She thought. 'I'm so turned on right now.'

Without even realising what she was doing, she took off her top and started massaging her breasts. Her right hand left her breast and slid down to her vagina. She began rubbing her clitoris.

"Ooohh! Ooh, yes! Mmmhh. Oh, yeah!" She realised what she was doing. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was masturbating. She fully stripped and grabbed the dildo. She placed the tip at her wet cunt. She edged it in. "Ah, aah! Oh MERLIN!" It went deeper and deeper. She got all ten inches inside her. She shoved it in and out repeatedly. "Ah. Oh, fuck!" She stopped.

'Did I really just swear? I just said the "F-Word". I swore.'

"I just said 'fuck'." She laughed. "I swore. Holy shit. I'm swearing." With that realisation dealt with, she continued masturbating. She grabbed the magazine she'd been looking at with the hand that wasn't pushing the dildo into her dripping pussy. She stared at the mans cock as he stroked it. She managed to pull her eyes off the dick and looked at the mans face.

"No way. No fucking way." She didn't believe it, but it was undeniable. She was masturbating to Remus Lupin. A younger Remus Lupin, a long time before he was her teacher, but still recognisable as Remus Lupin. She'd always thought her first crush would be on a handsome teacher. A few of the boys at Hogwarts had put paid to that, but she was going through a new first with a teacher.

She pulled the sex toy out of her pussy and stared at it. It was covered in her pussy juices. She licked it experimentally. She licked it again. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of the toy and slowly pushed it in. She pushed it down her throat. She got 6 inches into her throat before gagging. She pulled it out, her juices and spit dribbling down he chin. She rammed it into her cunt. "AH, FUCK! Oh FUCK YEAH! Oh, oh, oh OOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Her walls tightened around the dildo and she came for the first time in her life. "Oh, fuck." She looked at her old Professors cock once more, panting. "That. Is. One. Big. Cock." And it was. She guessed it was about eleven inches. She guessed the lycanthropy increased his penis size. She thought about what it would be like to have that dick inside her. Then she wondered what it would be like to fuck a transformed werewolf. Then she realised she was fantasising about having sex with someone. She wanted The D. She wanted it bad.


End file.
